The Girl Who Dreamed
by T-W-S264
Summary: Got the idea from a picture on tumblr. This is a story that started in my creative writing class and spiraled. I decided to continue it because my teacher and best friend(Megan in the story) begged me to continue. Each chapter is a different adventure that leads from the begining to their companionship to the very end of their time together.Reviews, Favs and Follows are appreciated


The Girl Who Dreamed

VL 1 Episode 1:

The Lost Elevator Shaft.

By: Taylor Stewart

These four individuals had originally been five. Although being stuck inside an elevator shaft for five days had killed off the fifth. Nymphadora Tonks, a witch, had been there in order to report to the muggle prime minister for the Order of the Phoenix. Her hair turned from a fluorescent pink to fiery red, "Will someone please figure out how to get us out of this bloody mess!" She shouted.

The Doctor, a time lord from Gallifrey was fiddling with his sonic screwdriver, "You don't think I'm trying!? The signal from my screwdriver should project itself to the T.A.R.D.I.S's phone but River won't answer my calls!"

"Ohhhh can I see it!?" Megan Thatcher, an exuberant fan of the famous Doctor had asked him a million times if she could just hold his sonic screwdriver. She also had asked if she could be his next companion, she dreamed of traveling throughout space and time with the doctor, she was The Girl Who Dreamed. The Doctor however always answered her requests the same way, no. Megan however knew of the struggles he was going through with the recent departure of the Ponds, he was feeling a bit disheartened. But no matter, she did not care what he said she still treasured every single millisecond she could spend with the Doctor.

"All I know is I'm hungry and we better get out of here soon befo-"

"Another one bites the dust!" the lead singer of Queen sang interrupting the already irritable witch. The singer had received a head injury when the elevator had shut down, now he could only speak in Queen Lyrics.

"Oh Merlin! I'm going to kill him!" Tonks shouted.

"Oh which curse are you going to do first?" Megan asked wide eyed.

"Will you please stop this ridiculous arguing?" The Doctor shouted then he thought about Tonks, and how she was a witch, "Hold on a second. Tonks you're a witch right?"

"Yes." She replied.

"And you're fully capable of performing some sort of magical spell that can shoot us out of this shaft?"

"Well you see Doctor," Tonks said as she pulled her broken wand out of her cloak. "It sort of broke when we all were shot in this elevator." Tonks was quite sad about her wand being broken. I suppose every wizard is upset if their wand is broken. She had gotten her wand like everyone else, when she was eleven and went to Olivanders in Diagon Alley. It had chosen her out of all the people in the shop let alone the wizarding world.

Megan went over and examined the wand; it had been eleven inches long and made out of apple wood with a peacock feather at the core. The wand was almost identical to the owner, different in every single way.

The Doctor sighed and went over to the famous 80's singer, "Freddie my dear how are you doing?" he said rather loudly.

"Bodies aching all the time." He sang miserably.

"Right." He said rather slowly.

"Will you please stop worrying about that crazy singer?" Tonks said then murmured something to herself, "I can't believe I am stuck inside this muggle contraption with a crazy muggle girl and an idiot time traveler wearing a stupid bow tie!"

Megan glared at Tonks, "Don't disrespect the bowtie."

Straightening his Tardis blue bowtie, "Yeah bow ties are cool." He then proceeded to give Megan a fist bump which he also thought was a cool gesture. Then he turned back to his sonic screwdriver, "Let me try again, the Tardis will get a small signal but if I do it frantically maybe she'll send River our way."

"Oh what's the point?" Tonks flew herself down next to Megan.

Freddie fist pumped the air, "We'll keep on fighting til the end." The other three groaned, "But everybody wants to put me down they say I'm going crazy!" the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the annoying singer and stunned him temporarily.

A few more hours passed and Megan was now curled up next to the Doctor showing him even more pictures of her Doctor outfit. When she got to the end of the slideshow there was a single picture of a weeping angel. "What are you doing!? Are you trying to kill us all?"

Megan was confused at first but then realized what she had done, "10." Her eyes widened, "Oh my God. Doctor what do we do?"

"What!? What is it?" Tonks asked.

The Doctor hopped up and began pacing the small space he had, "9." Megan said.

The Doctor was panicking, "The visual image of a weeping angel is a weeping angel!" In case you were wondering by having the visual image of a weeping angel inside her mind she slowly starts to become a weeping angel. A Weeping Angel also known as the Lonely Assassins send their victims back in time, which creates time energy to feed on. When they are not being 'observed' by another being (most likely humans), they can move very quickly and silently, but when they are being observed, they become "quantum-locked", they turn into solid stone. It is unsure of how the Weeping Angels came to be, it is just known that they are everywhere. In your backyard, at your school, at the park, even in New York City aka the city that never blinks (yes I'm talking about The Statue of Liberty given to the U. the French, think about that).

The Angels literally turn to stone whenever anyone is looking at them, and you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn around, then you blink, and indeed it can. They themselves are their greatest enemy, that's why they cover their eyes, they are not weeping they cannot bear the sight of one another or else they die.

"Quick! Close your eyes! Don't open them no matter what! Understand? Until we get out of this elevator do not open them no matter what me, the angels, or anybody else says! Understand?" The elevator shaft began to shake violently and the three of them could hear the screeching noise that the angels make. The Doctor turned to Tonks, "Tonks I'm going to need you to find Doctor River Song, Archeologist. Tell her everything then follow her so you can come back and get Megan."

"But I can't apparate!"

The Doctor took her wand and took his screwdriver out of his left coat pocket. He scanned her wand which caused her wand to repair itself. "Here you go! Now go get River Song!"

Tonks was completely outraged, "You could have done that all along! Merlin's beard it's a wonder why I don't strangle you right now! You realize if I had my wand earlier I could have just apparated all of us out of here?"

The Doctor did not think that would actually work since his screwdriver didn't work on wood. He was trying to figure out why the crash from the elevator had caused the four of them to collide through all of time and space. They each had been alone in the elevator at different points in time and then all of a sudden they were all together floating through all of time and space.

The Doctor could not focus on that at the moment; the angels were attempting to get inside the shaft. The Doctor, like always was alone. With Megan's eyes closed and Freddie Mercury stunned he would have to figure out how to get all of them out alive. "Doctor what's going on?" he didn't answer, "Doctor I can't see, please answer me!"

"Nothing is happening just keep your eyes shut!"

A smile grew across Megan's face, "Rule number one: The Doctor lies."

He knelt down beside Megan, "Now listen to me Megan, the angels are coming for you, well coming for us." He paused contemplating the next words he would say, "But I don't want you to think for an instant about something bad happening to you. As long as you do as I say, you will be perfectly safe."

She turned her head, "And what about you Doctor? Will you be alright?"

He patted her knee, "Like I said, don't you worry a single moment about yourself."

"But Doctor how can the angels be here? I thought they had fallen through the crack in Amy's wall?" The crack Megan was referring to was the crack in the universe that had existed on Amy Pond's bedroom wall. For years she had the secrets of the universe pouring into her mind as she slept. When the Byzantium (a space ship with its large power source being trees) was overrun by the angels, the crack in the universe grew bigger and the Doctor along with River Song and Amy Pond tricked them into falling into the crack thus wiping them from all of space and time. "I thought they were destroyed by you, River, Amy and the church." By that time it is 12,000 years into the future and the church is another military branch which helps fight off space monsters such as the Weeping Angels.

The Doctor shifted a bit, "Eh wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."

"I know time is not what people think, it isn't a stream from cause to effect it is actually a big ball of… stuff." Megan laughed. "I understand time; it's just hard to explain to people!"

"Trust me I'm a time lord, I know what you're feeling."

"But Doctor, why are we here in the first place, what happened when we crashed?" The Doctor hesitated, "Come on, you can tell me. One time traveler to the girl who can only dream of time travel."

The Doctor with his hands in his lap, looking down at his feet smiled, he had not smiled since Rory and Amy died, "Well you see… Right at this moment we are traveling through all of time and space in one location."

"So time has collapsed on itself?" she asked. The Doctor had never had a companion who actually knew what he was talking about; he would usually have to waste time and explain everything. He rather liked explaining things to people because he felt like if he did then he would look cool. The Doctor cares about two things: one the safety of everyone and two looking as cool as possible. That is why he wears bowties and funny hats, they are cool.

"No just this elevator, for some reason it floats through all of time and space, I believe the crash was triggered by my T.A.R.D.I.S. Hopefully River comes quickly so we can defeat the angels and get back to our own times."

"So I'm guessing if we defeat the angels I can open my eyes again, but if we can't defeat them we will be thrown into a different time and eventually die at the wrong place and time."

The lights flickered once and an angel appeared through the elevator door. The stunning spell had worn off on Freddie and he was back on his feet again.

The angels were gaining on them slowly as one by one they starting climbing through the door. Freddie realized Megan's eyes were closed, "Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see."

"If I do I die!" she said.

Trying to use his sonic screwdriver on the weeping angels, "Come on River, where are you?" And not even a moment later both he and Megan began to smile. For they heard the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Tardis had materialized around them and he saw Tonks and River.  
"Sorry I'm late sweetie, traffic was hell." River said sweetly.

"River do you realize that in exactly two seconds Megan and I would have been dead!?"

"Oh rubbish, the two of you would just have been sent back and time, I would have retrieved you." Then she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Plus I had to wait for the perfect moment."

"What would have been the perfect moment?" Tonks asked.

Megan opened her eyes, "The only way an angel can die is by looking at another weeping angel, that's why they cover their eyes. She tricked the angels into looking at themselves!"

The Doctor smiled, "You both are geniuses!" He kissed all of them on the forehead.

"River Song it is a pleasure to meet you! Where exactly are you at the moment? Do you mind if I just glance over your diary?" Megan asked River Song.

River laughed, "Perhaps another time dearie." She went to the Doctor's side where he was firing up the T.A.R.D.I.S "Who do you think we should send home first?"

"Not that this hasn't been fun or anything but I think Remus is quite worried about me."

"No problem! Geronimo!" The Doctor shouted pulling the red lever and pressing all sorts of buttons. The T.A.R.D.I.S found itself in the middle of 2nd Grimmauld Place where there sat a very worried Remus Lupin.

She bounced out of the T.A.R.D.I.S waving goodbye to her new friends and hugged her husband. He had indeed been worried about her for far too long, and it was usually her who had to do the worrying.

"So should we drop off Queen back in 1981? Or should we take him to the same place we took Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson?"

"Eh maybe we should take him to a hospital in 1981, I have a feeling Michael and Elvis would hate us for bringing them a Freddie Mercury without a few of his screws properly in place. But we will come back and bring him there of course."

While the Doctor and River were catching up Megan noticed something odd about the T.A.R.D.I.S. It was speaking to her and telling her things about her future and how to govern certain areas of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

As Freddie Mercury departed the T.A.R.D.I.S. he loudly sang, "We are the champions my friends!"

"Now my love it is time to drop you off at the library." The Doctor said to River.

"Yes I believe so, I'm already late."

"I'm a time lord; I'll drop you off fifteen minutes early." He said with a sad grin.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head and said nothing, River and Megan both said at the same time, "Rule number one: The Doctor lies."

He smiled again and reached into his coat pocket where he had put the sonic screwdriver. He took it out and zapped her with it, she shrieked with pain asking him why he did that, "Listen River I want you to take very good care of my screwdriver. I'll get it back from you eventually but you must promise me not to let anything happen to it."

River did not know why he was giving her the screwdriver but Megan sure did. "Why of course, anything for you my love. But why on earth would you give me your screwdriver."

The Doctor choked up and whispered, "Spoilers." She kissed him goodbye and left the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Megan did not speak to the Doctor until he landed in front of her house. "You know that's where she's going to die." She said bitterly.

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

"How could you willingly send your wife to her death? You know the thing she fears the most is you not knowing her and that is what you sent her to!" The last moments of River Song flashed through Megan and the Doctor's mind. She would sacrifice her life to save both the Doctor and the Library.

"But if you remember those events correctly, you know that I saved her."

That was true in the aftermath of River Song's death the Doctor and Donna were curious as to why he would leave her his screwdriver and why he would tell her his name. He glanced once more at the screwdriver and saw that a part of her life was contained inside the sonic screwdriver. He ran as fast as he could to the Library's computer where he saved River by putting her remaining life onto the database. There she could live comfortably with her team and children.

"Guess it's not so bad." Megan shrugged.

With his hands in his pockets he replied, "Because just sometimes everybody lives."

The Doctor walked Megan back to her house and said goodbye to her, "Will I ever see you again Doctor? Or do I have to keep dreaming about it?"

"I'm guessing you've dreamed about a lot of things haven't you?"

"Yes quite a lot actually."

"Well you said to me earlier that you are the Girl Who Dreamed, well if you truly are that girl, and then I am quite certain you have done a lot of things."

Megan rolled her eyes, "Like what?"

He leaned against her doorway, "I'm most certain you have gone down the rabbit hole with Alice, fought in the Second Wizards War, gone to tea with Mr. Tumnus, been a contestant in the Hunger Games although I don't understand you wanting to fight to the death with children your age or younger, I thought you would want quite the opposite." Megan laughed, "And I'm most certain that you and I have been on numerous adventures together, fighting Darleks, Cybermen and The Silence."

"You know a madman in a blue box really shouldn't travel alone, perhaps he could use a companion until he finds a permanent one?"

"All in good time Megan."

The madman in the blue box flew away in his T.A.R.D.I.S. that night and had no intentions of returning to take Megan Thatcher with him on another journey. Then again time isn't always planned ahead of time, sometimes time can be rewritten; time was rewritten for Megan Thatcher.

It had been two weeks and Megan had told no one in her family about her encounter with her beloved Doctor, not because she didn't want to but because she feared that her family would strangle her out of jealousy. Every night Megan would finish reading her book and lay in bed for hours on end dreaming of possible encounters with the Doctor and each morning she would wake up and wonder if what had happened was true or not.

One night however she heard the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S and thought to herself, 'You think he would learn to take of the brakes when flying that thing around!' she thought that the T.A.R.D.I.S appearing in her room was a part of her dream so she just lay there refusing to acknowledge the existence of the magic blue box in her bedroom.

The Doctor came over to her bedside and yanked her from her bed, "What are you doing!? There is a world that needs to be saved and you're in your nightie!" he scolded.

"It was time for bed what do you expect?"

"Come on you can change your clothes in the T.A.R.D.I.S, I just got off the phone with Winston Churchill again, the Darleks are back and they are under the control of Germany. Hopefully Hitler won't recognize me because last time I saw him I forced Rory to put him in a cupboard." Megan laughed.

"I must be dreaming." Megan uttered.

The Doctor did not pay any attention to what Megan had said. Instead he straightened his bowtie, adjusted his fez and offered his arm to Megan, "We must get a move on Megan."

"Geronimo?" she asked.

The Doctor and she both had huge smiles across their faces, "Geronimo." He whispered.

And thus began the many adventures of The Doctor and The Girl Who Dreamed. Although all of those stories are for another time, then again those stories could change, because time can always be rewritten. Except Megan's first adventure with the Doctor, that was a fixed point in time that couldn't be rewritten no matter what. She would have to meet the Doctor and she would spark his imagination and his craving for an adventure again. Some people would die in their upcoming adventures but even then there were days like that day where sometimes everybody lived.


End file.
